


northern lights

by wybiegowritey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Pining, but make it tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: Katara visits The Jasmine Dragon, and Zuko is nervous to ask her out.Drabble for Tidemaker Mimi, a mod on the GVBB 2020.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	northern lights

As Zuko walked into The Jasmine Dragon for work, nervousness coiled around him like a snake surrounding its prey. He didn’t know why he felt this nervous--he was only seeing the girl of his dreams for the fifth time this week.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe would visit Ba Sing Se whenever she could, and she always made it apparent that she come by the tea shop. Zuko had also made it apparent that he’d memorized her order. Then whenever she came by, his heart would burst out of his chest and he didn’t know why. 

Over time, Zuko had realized he’d fallen for her.

And the thing was, he knew that neither of them had ever seen the Northern lights in the Northern Water Tribe. Since she was visiting wanted to ask her if she wanted to see them, but--

“Zuko!” Iroh called from behind the counter, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. He shoved his feelings aside and got to work with his uncle.

A few hours later, the doors opened and Zuko thought he stopped breathing as Katara walked in, the sun making her skin look golden. As soon as they made eye contact, they smiled at each other, and Zuko walked around the counter to pull her in an embrace.

“You’re acting like we haven’t seen each other in years,” Katara giggled.

“It takes a while for you to visit,” Zuko said. “And this is likely your last time here for a while.”

Katara’s grin turned into a frown as she nodded sadly. They let each other go and Zuko went behind the counter, already making her tea. His heart rapidly pounded in his chest as he handed the cup to her, their fingers touching lightly.

They stood there for a moment as the electricity in the air thickened. Zuko opened and closed his mouth, his voice working. He wanted to get the words out. He needed to ask her.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Katara asked.

“I… I… I…” The words stuck to Zuko’s throat. He shook his head.

“Okay, well…” Katara shrugged, looking dejected. Zuko hated seeing her like that. “I’ll see you later, Zuko.”

Katara was leaving. Katara was going to walk through those doors and not come back for at least two days. Zuko had to say something, and he had to say it  _ now _ . 

“Wait,” Zuko called.

Katara turned to him, cocking a brow. He beckoned her closer. When she was standing across the counter from him again, she asked, “What is it, Zuko?”

“Um, do you--do you want t-to…” Zuko stumbled. He let out a shaky breath. “Do you want to go see the Northern lights with me? I know that you like them and I haven’t seen them before, but we could--oh, Agni, I’m rambling--”

“Of course,” Katara said, saving him from embarrassment even though her own face was flushed. “I would love to see the lights with you.”

Zuko smiled, then gently tucked her hand into his.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you liked this please leave a kudos and/or comment!!
> 
> Also, check out my tumblr, wybiegowritey!


End file.
